The invention relates to a device for cooling a heat source of a motor vehicle.
EP 1 264 715 B1 describes a cooling system for cooling a temperature-increasing unit, such as, for example, a driving battery, in which the heat of the battery can be discharged by means of a coolant circuit and can be supplied to the refrigerating circuit of an air conditioning system of the vehicle. To ensure a sufficient discharge of heat from the driving battery, the refrigerating circuit therefore has to be in operation.